Un Dobe Desadaptado y Un Uchiha Bastardo Vampirin
by aris23
Summary: El amor... algo bastante bello no crees?. ja! pero la vida no es así de rosa, no existe ningún hermoso y perfecto doncel ni mucho menos las personas se enamoran a la primera vista.
1. Un desadaptado llamado uzumaki naruto

**Primer Capítulo**

**Un desadaptado llamado Naruto Uzumaki.**

Observaba las gotas estrellándose contra la ventana, resbalando cristalinas por la transparente superficie.

El cielo se veía gris, opaco y tormentoso.

A él le gustaba ver la lluvia caer, le relajaba; llevaba su mente a tiempos pasados…

"_Hm. Ahora que recuerdo… también llovía aquel día…"_

Su mente se transportó a un evento pasado, sus ojos perdiéndose en el cielo opaco, y frente a él… una imagen, un solo y apreciado recuerdo de hace 6 meses, apareció tan vivido en su mente.

Corría por la plaza en dirección a la universidad. Tenía tan sólo 5 minutos, cinco asquerosos minutos para llegar a su próxima clase.

Otro retraso y de seguro le reprobaban. Era irónico, perder una materia por llegar tarde.

"Aggh" Resopló, el fastidio apoderándose de su sistema mientras se detenía a tomar el aliento frente a las enormes puertas de entrada a la Universidad de Tokio.

-"Y pensar que me faltan 3 pisos…"- Murmuró, atravesando las puertas apresuradamente.

La prestigiosa Universidad de Tokio, Japón. Donde sólo los mejores profesores enseñaban y los mejores estudiantes asistían. Una universidad de élite, un templo de la educación donde sólo los mejores bachilleres, los más ricos o los más poderosos, tenían el honor de asistir.

Corrió con mayor fuerza, mirando una y otra vez su reloj. A lo lejos, podía ver el salón de clases.

-"Siete y diez de la mañana. Sólo un poco más, sólo un poco más…"-Musitó, resoplando agitado.

En el interior del salón de clases, un hombre alto y de cabello canoso sorbía calmadamente una taza de café, mirando su reloj y luego a su concurrida clase.

Ahí, en ese salón, se encontraba lo mejor de lo mejor…

- Siete y diez de la mañana. Bueno chicos, creo que es hora de comen…-

- ¡Cuidado!- Gritó uno de los jóvenes universitarios sentado en el asiento de enfrente.

Demasiado tarde. Naruto Uzumaki había hecho acto de presencia, atravesando la puerta como un huracán amarillo y naranja, tropezando contra el profesor y derramando sobre el pantalón de éste las últimas gotas de su preciado café.

Si, lo mejor de lo mejor… excepto ese muchacho.

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto!- Rugió el profesor, tratando de limpiar su costoso pantalón manchado.

- Gomen, gomen.- Repitió incansablemente el adorable muchacho rubio, sus grandes lentes de pasta negra resbalándose continuamente sobre el puente de su nariz mientras hacía repetidas reverencias frente al furioso profesor. El salón de clases había estallado en risas ante el espectáculo.

- Es la octava vez que llega tarde, Sr. Uzumaki. Una vez más y créame, le veré repitiendo el curso conmigo el próximo semestre.- Le reprimió el profesor, apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

- ¡Pero si no es mi culpa, profesor! ¡Lo que pasa es que los viernes el bus no pasa! ¡Es culpa de los malditos del Sindicato de Buses! ¡Cúlpelos a ellos!- Respondió el jovencito, su voz alzada, sus brazos agitándose como locos.

- ¿Sindicato de Buses?- Repitió el profesor, masajeando su sien con su mano derecha. La clase prorrumpió en risas aún más fuertes.

Naruto Uzumaki no era un mal estudiante, el profesor lo sabía. Pero aparte de eso…

- Mire Uzumaki, por hoy se lo dejaré pasar. La próxima vez que llegue aunque sea un minuto tarde, le repruebo la materia por tardanza. ¿Entendido?- Tras decir esto, el profesor se disculpó con la clase y salió a tratar de limpiar su manchado pantalón.

"_El chico no es malo. Sus notas son muy buenas. Pero sus tardanzas tiran por el piso sus logros. Además… siempre tan distraído, siempre quedándose dormido en clases, lo poco que encaja con los otros chicos y chicas…" _Pensó el profesor mientras se dirigía hacia el lavabo.

Por su parte, Naruto asintió en silencio y se escabulló entre los asientos de la clase. Mientras lo hacía, su cabeza permanecía baja. No miraba a su alrededor. No quería ver cómo sus compañeros se burlaban de él, o hablaban en susurros acerca de él. Aún así, era imposible para él no escuchar los comentarios negativos que lanzaban sobre él a sus espaldas. A veces pensaba que sus compañeros deseaban que les escuchase…

_- Ahí va ese chico, con esa pinta que tiene…_

_- Es tan raro. ¡Y sus gafas son tan enormes y anticuadas!...- _

_- Seguro se las robó al abuelo…-_

Aún cuando les escuchaba, decidía ignorarles. No se sentía ofendido, él sabía que era raro… él sabía que sus gafas no eran de moda. ¿Pero qué más daba?

_- ¿No le da vergüenza? Siempre llegando tarde…-_

_- Sólo sabe molestar. Molestar y causar problemas…- _

_- No sé por qué el sensei sigue permitiéndole entrar. Es más ¿cómo fue posible que le aceptasen en esta Universidad?-_

Bueno, Naruto admitía que sí, llegaba tarde. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Vivía lejos de la Universidad y los buses conspiraban contra él para no salir cuando más los necesitaba. Definitivamente el mundo conspiraba en su contra. ¡Pero a Naruto Uzumaki no le ganaba nadie!

¡Ni siquiera el jodido Sindicato de Buses! Desde mañana comenzaría a utilizar el metro aunque no le sobrase un peso para comer.

Se sentó en una silla vacía ubicada junto a una de las ventanas traseras. Al hacerlo, notó las miradas burlonas de un grupo de chicas que le miraban y se reían sin disimulo.

_- Mira cómo se viste…-_

_- Que fachas...-_

Naruto arrugó la frente.

_¿Cómo me visto?_

Era cierto que sus tenis blancos no eran de marca, pero eran comodísimos. Además, ¿Quién demonios se fijaba en los zapatos? A Naruto le parecía tonto que alguien estuviese con la mirada en los zapatos del otro sólo para ver qué marca eran, o si eran o no buenos.

Además, sus vaqueros, aunque era cierto que se veían desgastados, le quedaban bastante bien. Y su camisa naranja era de lo más mona… algo grande para su delgado cuerpo, pero de lo más normal.

_- ¡Sí! Parece un pobretón. Con esa ropa que a leguas se ve que es usada…- _

¿Usada, decían? Viejas locas. Eso sí que no. Era pobre, eso no lo iba a negar, pero Naruto Uzumaki jamás recibía cosas por compasión. Sus ropas parecían usadas y más grandes de lo normal, pero eso era por que las había conseguido en promoción.

Ropa a 70% de descuento. Eso era algo que simple y sencillamente debía ser comprado.

_- Debería darle trabajo en una de las compañías de mi padre. Aunque sea de sirviente. A ver si así se puede comprar al menos una camisa decente._

_Risas. Todos se reían de él._

Naruto suspiró con frustración, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su escritorio.

"_Malditos bastardos ricos. Si no fuese porque estoy en la cuerda floja y podrían expulsarme en cualquier momento ya les hubiese dicho dos o tres verdades"_

Al fin y al cabo, él era un becado. Un pobre chico becado que debía sobrevivir a duras penas en una Universidad que, aunque excelente a la hora de dar materias, se hallaba llena de gente odiosa.

Una vez el profesor volvió, la clase siguió su lento curso por un espacio de dos horas. Naruto estuvo observando por la ventana todo ese tiempo, y, una vez la conferencia terminó, esperó a que todos los otros estudiantes y el profesor saliesen del salón para tomar su mochila y partir solo y en silencio.

Era viernes, así que ya no tenía más clases a las qué asistir. Podría volver a su casita, comer algo de la alacena y luego dormir al menos una o dos horas para así estar descansado cuando se fuese a trabajar.

Pero al ver la lluvia torrencial que caía en el exterior, supo que no podría seguir ese plan. No había traído sombrilla y no podía darse el lujo de irse corriendo bajo la lluvia, mojarse y enfermarse por ello. Las medicinas eran muy caras, las visitas a los doctores también y él no tenía un plan de salud que le ayudase a sufragar esos gastos.

Como vio su primer plan frustrado, Naruto decidió irse a la biblioteca y adelantar los deberes que tenía pendientes. Así, tendría una mayor oportunidad de descansar en el fin de semana y no se agotaría más de lo que ya estaba.

Para Naruto, la biblioteca era su refugio. El lugar que más le gustaba de toda esa enorme Universidad. La enorme cantidad de libros, el aroma que se desprendía de cada hoja, el ambiente silencioso y al mismo tiempo cálido, la suave luz que brotaba de las pequeñas lamparitas en las grandes mesas de lectura, el cielo que se vislumbraba a través de los enormes ventanales, los cuales ofrecían un ambiente natural y abierto al lugar.

Pero más allá de todas esas características, lo que más Naruto adoraba era el hecho de que la biblioteca era un lugar que, la mayor parte del tiempo, se hallaba vacio. Era muy raro ver a un niño o niña rico buscando información de un libro. El dinero les abría las puertas al internet, o a los trabajos hechos por otros.

- Malditos ricos. Si tan sólo pudiese golpear la linda cara de uno de ellos… aunque fuese una vez…-

Pero la vida era injusta. Si él, un simple becado, se atrevía a mirar mal a alguno de esos niños ricos, la administración se encargaría de quitarle la beca y sacarlo a patadas.

"_Pero aún así… yo sería tan feliz si tuviese la oportunidad de vengarme de alguno de esos riquitos…"_

A su mente acudió la súbita imagen de uno de los chicos que constantemente le molestaba, tirado en el suelo ante él, de rodillas pidiéndole perdón con su cuerpo bañado en pintura rosada y un letrero en la frente que decía: _"Soy un perdedor"._

Trató de taparse la boca con una de sus manos, pero aún así la carcajada brotó de sus labios. Sus ojos se aguaron, una de sus manos sosteniendo sus lentes para que no se le cayesen, su risa brotando descontrolada por toda la antes silenciosa biblioteca.

Tan inmerso en su creativa imaginación y en sus risas se hallaba, que no notó la figura del joven de cabellos azabache que se había alzado de una de las mullidas butacas y se había recostado sobre uno de los estantes de la librería, observándole evaluadoramente.

- Oye tú, dobe. Deberías bajar la voz, estás perturbándome.- Musitó de golpe, cerrando el grueso libro que tenía entre sus manos.

La desconocida voz sacó a Naruto de sus delirantes ensoñaciones. Sus azules ojos se enfocaron en la figura del alto joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos de noche.

Le reconoció al instante: Sasuke Uchiha.

El idolatrado Sasuke Uchiha. El chico más codiciado de toda la Universidad. Perseguido por mujeres y hombres. El promedio más alto. Un atleta prodigioso, un artista invaluable. Hijo y futuro heredero de alguna corporación multimillonaria, que de seguro se podría decir que eran los dueños de todo el maldito Tokio.

En pocas palabras, un ser perfecto. Un ser intocable.

Naruto parpadeó varias veces, tomado por sorpresa. Sus grandes ojos azules se ensancharon más de la cuenta, enfocándose nerviosamente sobre el libro que el Uchiha leía.

_Elizabeth Bathory_

Naruto arrugó el ceño levemente. Conocía ese libro… Elizabeth Bathory, la condesa que fue inmortalizada por sus sangrientos asesinatos de cientos de jóvenes vírgenes.

- Curioso. Nunca pensé que un niño rico como tú estuviese interesado en ese tipo de historias…- Musitó Naruto inconscientemente.

Al instante se llevó una mano a la boca, comprendiendo lo que había acabado de decir. Sasuke por su parte tan sólo enarcó una ceja, sus ojos brillando con destellos de curiosa diversión.

"_Mierda… la he cagado."_

- Lo que lea o deje de leer no debería importarle a un dobe como tú. Cómo veo que este ya no es un lugar tranquilo, me retiro.- Musitó el Uchiha, colocando el libro cuidadosamente en el estante apropiado y caminando hacia Naruto.

Éste permaneció rígido como una estatua, observando como el misterioso joven se detenía justo a su lado, sus ojos impenetrables mirándole de reojo; brillantes con algún tipo de expresión que Naruto no era capaz de interpretar.

- Deberías dejar de reírte sin razón alguna en un lugar público. Con ello sólo afirmas la locura que tu apariencia deja entrever.- Musitó, su voz de barítono entrando clara por los oídos de Naruto; una sonrisa prepotente en sus finos labios.

Tras decir esto, siguió su camino; el sonido de sus costosos zapatos como único sonido en el lugar.

Naruto permaneció atontado por algunos segundos.

¿Acaso… ¿Acaso…

_¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha le había dicho loco __**y **__tonto en la cara?_

Toda la rabia, la tristeza y el enojo que se había acumulado a lo largo de ese día terminaron por explotar dentro de él. Sin pensarlo, se giró; sus mejillas enrojecidas por la furia; sus azules ojos resplandecientes de cólera.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees, maldito teme bastardo?- Le gritó, olvidando completamente que se hallaba en un lugar público y que estaba insultando al hombre más poderoso de todo Tokio.- ¡¿Te crees lo mejor con esa actitud de sabelotodo, no? ¿Por mí te puedes meter tu dinero y tu prepotencia por el…?

Pero Naruto no pudo terminar su sarta de insultos, ya que la figura de Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo ante la salida de la biblioteca y comenzó a girarse lentamente hacia él…

… sus ojos negros resplandeciendo como llamas de carbón incandescente.

Y al ver aquellos ojos y aquel rostro de alabastro contorsionado en aquella aterrorizante expresión, Naruto Uzumaki supo que sus días estaban contados.

- ¿Dijiste algo, dobe?-

"_Mierda Naruto… acabas de cagarla a lo grande."_

**_NOTAS FINALES _**

Espero que les haya gustado la historia, poco a poco la historia se ira desenvolviendo, y nuestros queridos protagonistas, se acercaran mucho mas..

Gracias a todos por leer, y comentar, y en especial muchas gracias a _**bluephoenix669**_, quien muy amablemente me ayudó a editar el capitulo, logrando una bonita armonía en todo el texto, y las descripciones muy bien detalladas.

Las dos hemos trabajado muy arduamente para que el capitulo sea de vuestro agrado, sin mas que decir,nos leeremos en el próximo cap.


	2. Un Bastardo Rico Llamado Uchicha Sasuke

UN BASTARDO RICO LLAMADO SASUKE UCHIHA

- ¿Dijiste algo, dobe?-

Naruto tragó saliva, sus mejillas encendiéndose aún en contra de sus deseos. Ahí, ante la salida de la biblioteca, con una mano apretando el picaporte de salida y otra tranquilamente colocada en el bolsillo de su aparentemente costoso pantalón, Sasuke Uchiha le miraba fijamente…

… con esos ojos chispeantes de enojo que Naruto hasta juraría, resplandecían con una sutil tonalidad escarlata.

"_La impresión te hace ver cosas, Uzumaki. Maldita sea… ¡Qué feo la he cagado!"_

Ahora sí, adiós beca, adiós estudios, adiós futuro…

"_Bueno, ya estoy hasta el fondo… así que ¿Ya qué importa lo que diga o no diga?"_

- Lo que escuchaste, teme.- Farfulló, tratando de sonar valiente aún cuando sus gafas constantemente estuviesen resbalando del puente de su nariz, aún cuando el maldito sonrojo avergonzado no cediese y aún cuando sus piernas temblasen más que la misma mantequilla caliente.

"_Acabo de cavar mi propia tumba. Al menos espero que escriban algo decente en mi lápida."_

La expresión de Sasuke Uchiha pareció sumirse en unos segundos de perpleja confusión, para luego ésta desaparecer y ser reemplazada por una emoción oscura, visceral… enojada.

Y aún cuando Naruto no era supersticioso, sus sentidos fueron capaces de captar la palpitante aura de oscuridad que arropó momentáneamente la biblioteca. Los cabellos de su nuca se alzaron y por un instante, el oxígeno escapó de sus pulmones.

- Tú…- Musitó el Uchiha, su voz de barítono suave, venenosamente oscura.

Lentamente, fue alejándose de la puerta de salida y acercándose hacia el desprevenido y tenso rubio.

Naruto sabía que estaba atrapado. La biblioteca se hallaba completamente vacía y, aún cuando hubiese alguien presente, él sabía que, de suceder algo, nadie le ayudaría. Al fin y al cabo, era él, un simple y pobre becado, contra Sasuke prepotente-millonario-bastardo- Uchiha.

Naruto volvió a tragar saliva, su rostro tratando de portar una expresión desafiante aún cuando por dentro estuviese chillando de la desesperación.

"_Estoy muerto, bien muerto. ¿Quién me manda a abrir la boca?"_

Pero para cuando Sasuke Uchiha ya se hallaba a tan sólo meros centímetros de distancia y Naruto comenzaba a aceptar su irremediable final, el cielo decidió otorgarle un poco de suerte al joven de rubios cabellos en la forma de un celular sonando repentinamente.

Sasuke se detuvo de golpe, una expresión de intenso fastidio mostrándose en su rostro. En su pantalón, su celular seguía sonando insistentemente.

- Mierda.- Sacó el aparato del bolsillo y, antes de contestar la llamada, dirigió sus ojos de carbón hacia el aún tenso Naruto.- Esto no se quedará así, dobe.

Tras la fría advertencia, el Uchiha tomó la llamada, dio media vuelta y siguió su camino hacia el exterior. Naruto fue capaz de escuchar el tono frío y venenoso de su voz por todo el trayecto hasta que el Uchiha cruzó las puertas de la biblioteca y se perdió de vista.

Naruto tuvo que sostenerse de uno de los sillones cercanos para no caer de rodillas. Un largo y profundo suspiro de intenso alivio escapó segundos después de sus agitadas facciones.

En realidad, no sabía por qué se alteraba tanto. Todos los días era lo mismo. Siempre que Naruto tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse con Sasuke Uchiha, las cosas terminaban mal. Era de esperarse: Ese sujeto siempre cargaba consigo un humor de los mil demonios. Era un tipo antisocial, engreído y antipático. Y aún cuando tuviese esos y otros muchos defectos, era la persona más popular de la Universidad. Las chicas (y hasta los chicos), morían por él; todo el que no le deseaba física o emocionalmente, se hallaba sujetado a obedecer cada uno de sus deseos.

Naruto no conocía de alguien, aparte de él, que tuviese una relación negativa con Sasuke Uchiha. Todo el mundo le idolatraba, todo el mundo le deseaba.

En lo personal, Naruto no le hallaba la gran cosa. Debía admitir que sí, Sasuke Uchiha era alguien atractivo pero… había tantas cosas negativas en él. Naruto era alguien lleno de positivismo, lleno de alegría y perseverancia. Por ello no podía concebir el llevarse bien con alguien como Sasuke, alguien que portase tan mala aura, tan malas vibraciones y tan nefasto comportamiento.

Por ello era inevitable que, cada vez que se veían, terminasen peleándose.

Pero aún a pesar de todo, Naruto supo que ese día algo había sido distinto. Su instinto de supervivencia se lo había advertido. Contrario a días anteriores en los que las peleas entre ambos terminaban en ignorarse mutuamente o simplemente insultarse hasta el cansancio, hoy el ambiente había sido distinto.

Naruto contuvo el escalofrío que amenazó con recorrerle el cuerpo.

Si, ellos siempre peleaban. Pero nunca, nunca Naruto Uzumaki había visto durante sus peleas una expresión como aquella, un fulgor como aquel que había visto minutos atrás en los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha.

"_Era como si hubiese visto directamente a los ojos de un demonio. Un demonio enfurecido listo para volverme su víctima."_

Naruto agitó la cabeza, irguiéndose nuevamente y observando el cielo a través de los ventanales de la biblioteca.

"_Deja de pensar en tonterías fantasiosas, Naruto"_

Había dejado de llover, y ahora los primeros rayos del sol se colaban tímidos entre las nubes oscuras.

Naruto suspiró nuevamente, miró su reloj y sonrió suavemente.

- Bueno. ¡A trabajar!-

Sin más, salió como un vendaval amarillo y naranja de la biblioteca, en dirección a su trabajo.

Eran las 9:30 pm. Un adorable joven de rubios cabellos se hallaba saliendo en esos momentos de su jornada de trabajo, cargando consigo un pequeño paquete en el cual se escondían varias pastelitos de sabores.

Naruto Uzumaki trabajaba como mesero en un lujoso restaurante situado en el interior de uno de los más famosos hoteles de Tokio. Todos los días llegaba a las cuatro de la tarde y salía a esa hora. A pesar de ser un trabajo francamente agotador, Naruto no se quejaba. Al fin y al cabo, gracias al dinero que ganaba en ese lugar, podía pagar sus libros, su transporte y la comida.

Además, todos en el trabajo le trataban muy bien. Hasta su jefe, el Sr. Ibiki, era alguien que, a pesar de poseer un rudo temperamento en el exterior, en su interior era alguien sumamente amigable. Todas las noches Ibiki-san se daba a la tarea de darle a Naruto comida y postres para que se llevase a su casa. Aún cuando a todas voces decía que eran "para no tener a un chiquillo desnutrido luciendo mal en el restaurante", Naruto sabía que las intenciones de su jefe eran buenas.

- ¡Qué delicia! Esta vez Ibiki-san me llenó la caja hasta el tope con pasteles. De seguro sabrán deliciosos. Un vaso de leche o un café con ellos y estoy hecho por la noche.- Murmuraba Naruto alegremente, tarareando una cancioncilla mientras cruzaba el desolado y oscuro parque central.

La noche era limpia, la Luna brillaba llena y regordeta sobre el firmamento, lanzando suaves destellos plateados sobre las copas de los árboles. Naruto observaba todo con tranquilidad, aún cuando sus sentidos estuviesen lo suficientemente alertas para fijarse por dónde iba. El parque se hallaba tranquilo, desolado podría decirse. Una suave brisa fría agitaba las ramas, como único sonido acompañando su suave cantar.

Normalmente Naruto tomaba el tren u otra ruta más segura para llegar a su hogar. Pero cómo esa noche tenía prisa (el hambre le estaba matando, al fin y al cabo), el parque fue su primera opción, por ser el atrecho más corto para llegar a su destino.

Caminando por el parque, Naruto divisó en la distancia la silueta desdibujada de otro hombre vestido de negro, quien se hallaba de pie junto a un banco, la suave luz de un farol cercano acentuando la tonalidad negra-azulosa de sus cabellos cortos.

Naruto parpadeó, para luego detenerse en seco, una expresión incrédula adornando su rostro.

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?- Murmuró suavemente, agudizando la vista para confirmarlo.

Si, esa pose prepotente y esa figura eran inconfundibles. Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba ahí, a metros de distancia. Le estaba dando la espalda, su rostro vuelto hacia alfrente… al parecer en espera de alguien.

Apretando la caja de dulces, Naruto sonrió con malicia. Lentamente y con todo el sigilo del mundo, fue acercándose. Mientras tanto, una de sus manos se escabullía dentro de la caja para sacar uno de los pastelitos del montón.

Tan sólo tenía que acercarse lo suficiente, alzar su mano y estampar el pastel en el perfecto cabello de Sasuke Uchiha. Sólo con eso tendría su venganza y podría morir en paz.

A pocos centímetros de distancia y con el pastelito alzado en la mano listo para ser lanzado, Naruto se hallaba listo para todo…

… pero sus esfuerzos y deseos se fueron directo al traste en el instante en el que Sasuke Uchiha se dio súbitamente la vuelta, sus ojos cual carbones incandescentes fijándose directamente en los azul zafiro del espantado Naruto.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces, dobe?- Musitó suavemente, su voz reverberando en los oídos de Naruto como el veneno de una serpiente mortal.

- ¿Acaso tienes ojos en la espalda, teme?- Chilló Naruto, escandalizado.

- Claro que no, dobe.- Sasuke sonrió suavemente, las comisuras de sus labios elevándose solo lo justo para hacer de su sonrisa una mueca irónica.- Es sencillo darse cuenta que estás cerca. El aroma que brota de cada uno de los poros de tu piel es tan intenso que es imposible no notarlo. ¿No deberías bañarte al menos una vez al día, dobe?-

- Tú… maldito bastardo.- Gritó Naruto, iracundo.

Al demonio. Que lo expulsaran, que lo metieran preso. ¡Le iba a dar su merecido al teme bastardo!

Con todas sus fuerzas, arrojó el pastel directo al rostro del sonriente Uchiha, rogando al cielo que le diese justo en la cara.

Pero antes de que lograse siquiera parpadear, ya Sasuke se hallaba justo frente a él, sus cuerpos separados por centímetros de distancia. A unos cuantos pasos, el pastel yacía en el suelo.

_¡Por un demonio! ¿Cómo pudo moverse tan rápido?_

- Ahora si me has hecho enojar, dobe. Te voy a…- Pero el Uchiha calló de golpe, su rostro volviéndose hacia atrás; ojos negros fijos en el aparentemente vacío camino.

Naruto había parpadeado nuevamente, rascando con una de sus manos sus cabellos; la confusión acentuando sus inocentes facciones.

- ¿Qué es lo que suc…?-

Pero Naruto calló de golpe, los ojos de Sasuke girándose rápidamente hacia él. Esos ojos intensos, los cuales le miraban con una fijeza aterradora… resplandeciendo en los confines de sus pupilas con destellos escarlatas.

- Vete.- Musitó, su voz adquiriendo un tono urgente, demandante.

- ¿Qué?- Exclamó Naruto, arrugando el ceño; su rostro adquiriendo una tierna expresión de absoluta confusión.

El resplandor rojizo en aquellos ojos de carbón se intensificó. Naruto parpadeó varias veces, ligeramente espantado ante la expresión que le mostraba el hombre frente a él.

- He dicho que te vayas.- Musitó nuevamente Sasuke, su tono brotando opaco… cargado de una especie de emoción que logró causar un suave estremecimiento en Naruto.

Era una voz extraña. Gutural… rasposa… una voz que trataba de internarse en su interior… que parecía desear controlarle. Una voz capaz de apoderarse de sus sentidos.

_¡Qué…!_

- No estoy sordo, ni mucho menos soy tonto, teme. ¡Ni loco te doy la espalda!-

Una expresión anonadada cruzó momentáneamente las pupilas del Uchiha, su rostro mostrando indicios de sorpresa.

_¿Por qué el dobe no ha…?_

- ¿Qué tal si me doy la espalda e intentas matarme? O peor aún, llamas a uno de sus guardaespaldas para que me persigan y me golpeen o tratas de acusarme con la policía de que te he robado algo sólo para fastidiarme… Para que luego me metan preso y tiren la llave a la basura y luego…-

Sasuke no le escuchaba, su rostro tornándose nuevamente la máscara fría de antaño. Su rostro se giró nuevamente, sus labios contorsionados en una agria expresión.

- Mierda…- Se giró nuevamente hacia Naruto, quien continuaba impertérrito con su sarta de explicaciones sin sentido.- O te vas por las buenas o te haré irte por las malas, dobe.

- Haz lo que se te pegue la gana, teme. Yo de aquí no me muevo.- Exclamó Naruto, manteniéndose firme a pesar de la mirada iracunda que le lanzaba el Uchiha.

- ¿Ah sí?- Musitó el Uchiha, retador.- Tu lo pediste, dobe.- Sin más, Sasuke aferró con fuerza uno de los brazos de Naruto y, sin aparente problema, le lanzó varios metros por el aire en dirección a una hilera de arbustos que amortiguaron el impacto de su caída.

Enredado entre hileras de hojas lejos del lugar donde originalmente se hallaba y con varias heridas menores en sus brazos por culpa del impacto contra las ramas contra las que había caído, Naruto trató de alzarse y cayó nuevamente, su rostro mostrando una expresión mezcla de intensa sorpresa y descontrolado enojo.

_¿Pero qué demonios…? ¡Ese idiota casi me mata! ¿Cómo carajos… ¡¿Con qué demonios lo alimenta su madre? ¡Me lanzó como si fuese una simple plumilla!_

Rodando de entre las hileras de arbustos y notando que se hallaba escondido y a salvo tras ellos,  
Naruto alzó un poco la cabeza, notando la figura de Sasuke en el mismo lugar…

… su figura, quién en esos momentos se hallaba acompañada de otras tres figuras.

_¿De dónde habían salido esas personas?_

Naruto agudizó la vista, sus ojos un poco nublados debido al impacto de la caída. Tres hombres se hallaban rodeando a Sasuke, hombres altos vestidos de negro, con rostros delgados y de apariencia pálida; ojos oscuros resplandeciendo suavemente en la noche.

Naruto volvió la vista hacia Sasuke, notando cómo éste observaba fijamente a los recién llegados. Su cuerpo se notaba tenso… y aún cuando Naruto no era capaz de ver completamente su rostro, intuía que éste portaba una expresión no muy alegre, a juzgar por la pose alerta en la que se había colocado.

Inconscientemente, Naruto se abrazó a sí mismo; sintiendo cómo una sensación opresiva, extraña y oscura comenzaba a envolver los alrededores; congelando su interior… causándole escalofríos.

Parpadeó, sintiendo como una fina hilera de algo espeso y cálido comenzaba a descender de su frente. Alzó una de sus manos tocando suavemente su sien… un pequeño rastro de sangre mostrándose en sus dedos.

_Ese teme ha hecho que me golpee… y seguramente mis pastelitos ya están hechos fiambre. _

Aún cuando desease con todas sus fuerzas salir de su improvisado lugar de aterrizaje y darle un buen coscorrón al teme, Naruto se mantuvo en su lugar. Había algo raro… algo muy raro y ciertamente grotesco en aquellas tres figuras.

_¿Serán ladrones? Si es así… El teme se encuentra solo…_

Naruto vio como una de las figuras alzaba ligeramente su rostro… sus fosas nasales abriéndose y cerrándose suavemente. A su lado, otro de los hombres, el más alto de los tres y portador de un corto cabello negro, miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

- Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí… a nuestro apreciado Sasuke-kun.- Musitó melosamente el sujeto, provocando que una expresión fiera se mostrase en los ojos del Uchiha.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

"_Conocen al teme… ¿Serán familia?"_

- Hay un dulce… deliciosamente dulce aroma en el aire…- Musitó el primer sujeto, su rostro aún alzado.

Naruto ladeó el rostro, su rostro mostrando confusión.

"_Habrán olido el dulce de los pastelitos… Espero que no…"_

Pero todo pensamiento escapó de su mente al ver cómo un par de malévolos ojos escarlata se posaban directamente sobre él, una cruel sonrisa mostrándose brillante en el rostro de uno de los hombres de negro.

**Nota de la autora:**

Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo y el anterior, los cuales fueron creados con la especial ayuda de **bluephoenix669. **

El próximo capitulo la verdadera naturaleza de sasuke uchiha será descubierta y su relación con naruto quedara sellada.

Sin mas que decir, nos leeremos en el próximo cap.

Matta ne!


End file.
